Loathed Marriage
by lambie1
Summary: Hermione and Draco, just got the worst announcement in the world. They, and all of Hogwarts, 3rd years and up, are involved in the Marriage plan, so hopefully they won't get divorced when they're older, and help families to stop the divorcing.Great.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione waited in expectation as Dumbledore proceeded to shoo out the 1st and 2nd years. She loved being in 5th year, watching the children scrambling out, and in wonder, she thought, '_I wonder if I made those faces_.'

"NOW," said Dumbledore catching all the students in the Great Hall's attention, "As you heard, we have a special announcement!" Hermione watched as Harry dropped a hand on her shoulder, and grinned. She grinned back and leaned back a little, into him. "The Ministry of Magic has decided that we are not getting the same attention as Muggle students receive!" Hermione shifted into Harry a little, but just enough to see Dumbledore.

"Now that's a shocker, we're going to a school of magic, and their going to normal studies," said Ginny flipping her hair, and leaning into the group of girls she was gossiping too. Ginny looked toward Hermione, and smirked. Every since her and Harry began dating, her and Ginny got farther apart.

"So to put it back in order, we made a new program, called _Di-vorce marriage stopper! DIS _for short. It's to learn about marriage, and, to stop divorces!" Hermione shot up from Harry. She looked at him, and he looked at her, but soon she calmed down.

"Jumpy Mudblood," said Ginny rolling her eyes, and twirling her hair. She looked at Hermione, blew a bubble from her bubble gum, and _POP _popped it in her face. Her friends giggled, and flipped their hair in sync with Ginny.

Harry put his hand around Hermione's waist, and she leaned her head back into him. "So, what'll happen is, the Ministry will purposely put two students together, and, you will each receive a child, aged according to grade. If 2 different grades, it'll be 6 months a way from a certain age. Your partner's name will be sent to you by owl! Now, go to your rooms, G' night!" Dumbledore disappeared with a pop.

Hermione and Harry headed to the room. Because of Ginny, Ron changed, big time. "Scuse' me Mudblood, I got a room to get to, Hi ya Harry," said Ron as he bumped Hermione purposely. Harry rolled his eyes. All the students went to their rooms for the night except Harry and Hermione. Harry sat on a couch in the Common Room, and Hermione sat next to him.

"Hermione, get it out of your system, we might be paired," said Harry as he pulled Hermione into his chest.

"Yah, but this is so stupid," said Hermione.

"No, what's stupid is that coffee table," said a familiar unwanted voice. "Hi Harry," said Ginny walking in. She pushed Hermione over, and sat next to him, her hand fell on his shoulder, and she rested her head on top of it. "So Harry, what brings you here?" Harry shook her off.

"Platform 9 ¾," he said smartly.

"Enough about you, did you hear, I am getting a spot in Pureblood digest!" Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Don't be too shocked, I am beautiful," she looked at Hermione, grabbed her necklace on her neck, and dropped. "Ha, you humor me, good night you two." Ginny stalked up the stairs.

"Good night," said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on her bed, as a series of knocks tapped on the window. She rubbed her eyes, and opened the window, and an owl flew in with letters.

"It's from the Ministry of Magic," said Parvati, grabbing hers.

"Oh, my, gosh," exclaimed Ginny, "I GOT HARRY! I GOT HARRY!" A group of her posse ran over to see the letter.

"GINNY," exclaimed Lavender, "YOU ARE RECEVING A 4 ½ YEAR OLD BOY!"

Hermione's heart stopped. She couldn't imagine who she could get, now that Harry was gone. She stuck her thumb nail under the flap, and lifted it. She read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You have been paired with Draco Malfoy. You both will be moving into Cottage Ville, placed in the Wizarding world. It will be just like Muggle life, but in a Wizard community. You will be receiving a 5 year old girl. Name her as you wish. Please report to the great hall when you are dressed, and meet up with Mr. Malfoy. You shall be married before May 15__th__, don't forget, you may plan with parents, and invite friends. And you will also shop in the town square, or in Hogsmeade. That'll be all._

_Ministry of Magic_

"Who'd you get... mudblood?" asked Ginny. She made a smirk.

"Ma-ma-

Lavender grabbed the note, "MALFOY!"

"Yah, him," said Hermione, she almost barfed at the thought.

"Wow, they must've thought you were desperate," said Ginny.

"At least I didn't use my cover of a magazine to get Harry, cheater." Ginny's mouth fell open, but Hermione didn't see, she was to busy storming out of the room, and using a charm to change her clothes and hair.

Hermione burst open the Great Hall Doors, to find only Malfoy, sitting at one of the now round tables. He was rubbing his chin and reading the letter over and over. Hermione couldn't help but stare. His hair was flat down, and he had bangs on one side down to his eye lids. He's obviously gotten taller, and his muscles had built. She cocked her head, he looked weird.

Draco's eyes trailed up. He saw Hermione standing their. Obviously she was oblivious of her hair and clothing. She was wearing a deep green short summer dress. Her hair was straightened and in a bun, with one curly bang lingering on her forehead. She grew taller also. She gained weight, but just enough to not make her look to skinny, just, normal.

Hermione walked over to him, and sat down. "Malfoy," she said frowning, and straightening her dress unconsciously.

"Granger," he said in return, looking at her eyes.

Hermione sat down and looked around. Draco conjured some coffee. "I didn't know you drank coffee," she said. Draco conjured another mug and handed her one. They both took a sip.

"Do you have any idea what you're wearing?" Asked Draco looking her, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course," said Hermione, but when she looked down, her eyes opened in terror. "Oh, I hate this dress! Oh," she looked at Draco's smirk, "I mean, this is my _favorite _dress." Her eyes trailed to his snake on his robes. It was shiny, and she wanted to wear it.

"You too are bright and early," said Dumbledore, as he entered through the staff door.

"As always," said Draco, sneaking a smug look at Hermione.

"Well, you two, your child has arrived," said Dumbledore. He threw a box on their table, which was covered in air holes.

Hermione untied the package and pulled off the cover of the top of the box. She gasped, and Draco had to lean on the table.

**A/N Hey everyone, it's me. So, this chapter is longer obviously. You like?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes opened wide. In the box, was a beautiful little girl. She had blonde curls, Shirley Temple style, and she had on a miniature red sundress made of silk. She had pearly white teeth. and she had a big smile. She was quite small for a 5 year old. "Her name?" said Hermione as she picked her up, and sat her on her lap.

The girl smiled and giggled, and put her head in Hermione's shoulder. "Poodle," said Draco, as he grabbed Poodle from Hermione, and held her. Even quicker, Poodle got comfortable, yawned, and fell asleep.

"Poodle, Malfoy seriously? That's a dog breed, not a young girl's name. How about Shirley."

"You like Shirley?" Said Malfoy to Poodle. She dug her head deeper into his shoulder and yawned. "Nah," he said, and sat down.

"She's 5, I don't think she knows. Now, um, now what?" Draco just held Poodle in his arms, and something fuzzy went through him.

"Yah, I'm sticking with Poodle," Draco, as her heart started to thump like the Grinch at the end of the movie.

Soon kids began pouring in, but stopped when they saw Draco holding Poodle. "Aw, she's adorable," said a 3rd year. "Where's my child," said a 4th year with a Harrumph.

Ginny came in bragging but stopped. "Oh my gosh," she said.

"I guess we see who has better genes," said Hermione with a smirk.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore sat down. "YOUR NEW ADDRESSES SHALL COME TO YOU... NOW!" Letters flew in. Hermione and Draco ripped it together, and were sucked in.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

Hermione landed with a bump on the floor, and Draco too, screaming Poodle fell on top of him. "Shirley," said Hermione. But Poodle already snuggled in her Daddy's chest and fell asleep.

Hermione frowned, and looked around. She ran up the stairs and frowned harder. Their was a king-sized 4 post bed. One side, smaller, and petite labeled SHE in big red letters, the rest of the side covered in yellow.

On the other hand, the other side, larger, and wider was labeled HE in big black letters, the rest of the side covered in green.

"I'M GOING TO KILL DUMBLEDORE!" There were a lot of bangs. Draco put Poodle down on a nearby sofa, and ran up the stairs.

He saw Hermione sitting on the floor, wand thrown on the ground, bun taken out. Draco always had a, _crush _on Hermione, and seeing her like this, hurt him. He got next to her. "Granger?" He said.

"Dumbledore, he put us in the same bed, no way to split them. I've tried _everything_." By the way her hands were on her arms, and she had creases on her forehead, Draco believed her.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor," said Draco, who began to head back downstairs to see Poodle.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

Draco used a few spells and made Spaghetti and meat balls, garlic bread, and conjured parmesan cheese. "HE- GRANGER! DINNER!" Hermione came down the stairs, happier. She was now in a scarlet dress that went to her knees, and looked tight. Draco looked at her hair, straight down with a golden lily in it.

"Hi Shirley," said Hermione. With a wave of her wand, Hermione put Poodle in a short red puffy pretty dress.

"Um, did I get a say in _Poodle's _wardrobe?"

"No," said Hermione, straightening her hair with her hand, and setting the table. They sat down, and began eating. Hermione and Draco reached for the cheese at the same time. Draco's hand lingered on top of hers, until Poodle clapped and laughed slurping a noodle.

"Daddy funny," she said. Draco froze, so did Hermione.

"She just said Daddy," said Draco.

"Mommy too," she said.

"SHE SAID MOMMY," said Hermione. Poodle laughed and clapped again. Draco was frozen, but snapped out of it, and took Poodle out of her high chair.

He threw her up and down, and blew on her stomach, and spun her around. "Daddy, Daddy," she laughed. He loved making her say his name. Hermione continued eating and laughed along.

___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*___*

That night, Draco made a bed, and the letters changed, the whole bed was red and yellow, saying SHE right smack in the middle.

**A/N Like? Review Please!**


End file.
